Crash and Burn
by AshtonJacks
Summary: The year is 1996, Little Lesely Lu Spencer is garevly ill and with no bone marrow donor in site. At the same time Stefan Cassadine contacts Alexis Davis Jacks in a panic. How do these things tie together? Features the Cassadines, Jacks and Spencers,Sonny,
1. Chapters 1-5

Introduction

Crash and Burn is an alternate history story. Some things remain the same yet others have changed, but changes will be explained within the story. The story begins when Lulu fell ill in '96. Currently, the Cassadines are NOT in town though the Ice Princess debacle DID happen. Spencers and Cassadines hate one another. Um....Lets see. Nikolas isn't a factor and Stefan hasn't see Laura since the island though he only knows her as his brother's wife. Everything else should be explained as I get to it.

Prologue

1996

Greece

Midnight

Stefan Cassadine looked at his telephone for a long moment. He had never expected such a call to come in and in truth, he had no idea how to deal with what had happened. After all these years, after all the protective measures he and Alexis had undertaken, everything was crashing around them. 

Stefan strode across the room and looked out at the murky darkness of the Agean Sea. That body of water had always offered him peace. That fateful day he had stood at this very window, praying for their safety, praying that things would all go in Alexis' favor. Now, he may have to sign their death warrant.

Stefan took a long gulp of vodka and tried to slow his breathing. This had to be done; there was no other choice. "Please protect my family from the woman that birthed me." Stefan asked, raising his eyes to the sky. "We have all sacrificed so much to keep them alive. You cannot be so cruel as to steal one life to save another."

With a resolute sigh and a glance at his clock, Stefan reached for his secure phone began dialing the international extension he had memorized many years ago. This call would change all of their lives.

~*~

Port Charles, NY

5 Pm

"Darlin' you need to take a nap." Luke Spencer rubbed his wife's shoulders slowly. "You've been hunched over Lu's bedside all day now and I'm worried about you."

Laura looked up at her husband, tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "They said she's getting worse. Luke, I'm not leaving. What if Lulu needs me? She must be so frightened." 

Laura looked down at her young daughter. Lulu's big blue eyes were fixed on her parents as the toddler struggled to breathe. The tubes snaking to and from her body seemed to dominate the child's fragile form. She had been in the hospital for weeks now, and seemed to be getting worse, not better. The only thing that would save the child now was a bone marrow transplant, but finding a donor would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Lucky is getting tested now. "Luke said in a soft tone. "Amy, Bobbie and Ruby will be tested tomorrow. We'll find a match and the little princess will be just fine. You wait and see."

Laura watched her husband carefully before leaning against him. Though Luke kept up the pretense of confidence, Laura wasn't so convinced. She had a horrible feeling that her little girl would only make it if a miracle were to happen, and there were no miracles right now for them.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucky? He's so strong but Luke he really is so young." Laura reminded. "He's having a terrible time with all of this."

Luke shook his head before sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around his wife. "Bobbie and Tony are with him. He needs s a little time away darlin' to adjust, to talk with family that isn't quite so involved.

"I think I understand." Laura said shakily, comforted the smallest amount when her beloved husband settled with his head on her lap. As Laura idly stroked his blond curls she willed her daughter to survive somehow and some way, whatever the cost.

~*~

Australia 

7 Am local time

Jerry Jacks awoke slowly, his arm slipping on the burgundy silk sheets as he hit the snooze button of the alarm clock. As the alarm stopped bleating, Jerry rolled over, gathering his wife close. Alexis was still slumbering and as her husband's arms wrapped around her torso, she nestled into the warmth that he offered. 

"Alexis wake up, luv. You wanted to be up at seven didn't you? Busy court cases and all of that nonsense." Jerry said in a tender whisper.

Alexis opened her eyes slowly and sighed, moving closer until she and her husband were nearly fused together. These lazy morning times were always her favorite. He never noticed the true reason why they had so much time together. The alarm clock was set a half hour ahead of all the other clocks in the house.

"Good morning." Jerry said with a small laugh as Alexis trailed her hand down his back, her fingernails lightly teasing his skin.

"Morning." Alexis replied in a near purr. After fifteen years of marriage to this dynamic man, her love and desire for him was still growing every day. He was sexier even now then the day they had met so long ago. 

Jerry lowered his head to nip on Alexis' earlobe. Since they had time together, they might as well make the most of it, he reasoned silently. He gave his wife a wicked grin before sliding over her. He stopped and lay absolutely still as the ringing of a telephone shattered his intentions.

Alexis glared at the hated telephone for a long moment before reaching for it. "It must be one of our jobs." She said with a sigh. Before she could answer the call, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Go away." Jerry called good naturedly, trying to hide his chuckle. Their alone time had been interrupted every day this week and had gone from frustrating to a point of humor for the couple.

"Sorry dad." The dark haired boy opened the door slowly, poking his head in. As his soulful brown eyes met Jerry's he shrugged. "There is a man on the phone who is demanding to speak to mum right away. He said to tell her that it has happened and her presence is requested immediately. Sounds pretty cryptic to me."

"Oh Lord no." Alexis whispered as the blood drained out of her face. The sound of her heavy breathing was the last thought she had as blackness overcame her.

~*~

Las Vegas, NV

8Pm

"I Richard Webber take you, Helena Cassadine to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward in sickness and in health, till death do us part, This is my solemn vow" Rick Webber slipped the diamond and platinum band onto his new wife's finger giving her a gentle smile. He could never have imagined that Helena and he would fall in love, This would be such a surprise to his daughter Laura and her family in Port Charles. She wasn't the monster everyone thought she was. Rick turned and looked at his new wife appraisingly. She was beautiful indeed and harmless as a newborn baby.

"Congratulations my darling." Helena said, leaning against her husband. He was an American and could not even begin to compare to her beloved Mikkos but he would do quite well indeed. She would use her newfound husband to destroy the hated Spencers and bring her own family to their knees.

Chapter 1

"MOM!" The teenager burst through the door and moved to the bedside. "What happened dad? Help her!" 

Jerry looked at his son for a long moment, before snapping to attention. "Jamie she just passed out. It's nothing too serious. I need you to go into the other room. Calm down your sister and we'll be out presently to speak with you." His voice trembled slightly. "Your mother is fine, son." He assured almost as an aside.

Jamie Jacks looked from his mother to his father in one sweeping gaze, then backed out of the room. Things were wildly out of control all of sudden. He took a deep breath to steady himself then went in pursuit of his sister. Jadzia was two years younger then he and a very hard sleeper. It was entirely likely that she had slept through all the drama.

"Jadz?" Jamie knocked timidly on her door. When there was no answer, he walked in and gently pushed his sister's honey blond hair back. She always slept with it covering her face, as if the curtain of silk was the entry between the awake and sleeping worlds.

"Come on, Jadzia open those baby blues" Jamie usually woke his sister up. Their parents were usually gone before they needed to catch their train for school, leaving the wake up and breakfast duties to their eldest child. Jamie and Jadzia worked well as a team and were closer than most other siblings.

"Jadz I need you to wake up now." Jamie leaned close to his sister's ear, tugging gently on the lobe. He knew his insatiable curiosity was overriding his need to inform his sister, but nothing this interesting had happened in the family in many years.

One aqua eye popped open slowly as the young woman stretched to her full five feet eight inches. "What is it Jamie?" She asked with a yawn. "Is it time for school yet?"

Jamie shook his head with a whisper of a smile. "I think we'll be calling off school today." He spoke in a conspiratorial tone, before turning serious. "Some man called and said something cryptic. I gave the message to mum and dad, mum passed out and dad chased me out."

Jadzia's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She was intent to get to her mother immediately. "Is she OK?" the young girl asked her brother as he pulled her to him. 

"Dad chased me out and said that we were to wait outside for them. We shouldn't fight that."

"Mom passed out and dad doesn't want us to come in? Jamie is this family totally mad?" Jadiza gave her brother a scathing look. 

"I think so. Somehow I think everything just changed for us." Jamie couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding even as he pulled his younger sister into a tighter hug.

"I hope not." The blond added as she glanced up to her ruggedly handsome brother. "I happen to like things just as they are!"

~*~

Lucky Spencer rocked back on his heels as he studied his aunt and uncle's grim faces. "No match yet?" he asked quietly. The strain of Lulu's illness was weighing heavily on all of the Spencer/Jones family. Lucky Spencer, fourteen years old, was the one taking it the hardest; he hadn't eaten or slept in days, barely left the hospital. He had a shadowed look around his eyes. Family and friends felt as if they could see right into his tortured soul when the light hit his eyes in just the right way.

"None yet, Lucky." Tony Jones rubbed his nephew's shoulder. "You're getting tested this afternoon as are Sly and Jenny Eckert. We just finished with Amy. Ruby Bobbie and your parents were tested this morning."

"Don't you worry Lucky." Bobbie gave Lucky's hair a gentle ruffle. "We'll find a match any day now." She wanted to reach out and gather him in her arms, but Lucky would never stand for that behavior in semi-public.

"What if we don't?" he shot back, his blue eyes flashing. "What if none of us is a match? Then what? I didn't get a sister just to lose her. They didn't have a baby, just to lose her" Lucky's voice sounded harsh even to his own ears. He realized to his horror that tears were leaking out of his eyes and turned away, covering his face and scrubbing at his eyes with a fist.

Tony and Bobbie exchanged a long look before the redhead moved to her nephew. Even though he might be angered by his gesture, she had to try. "Lucky we'll find a way somehow. We'll do a bone marrow drive. We'll find a match somehow and some way. Lulu will make it. She's a Spencer after all." Bobbie's wry chuckle sounded dry to her ears as she too was fighting off tears. 

Lucky saw Bobbie's hand nearing through vision blurred by tears. She was going to hug him and he couldn't allow that. Too many people had seen him crying and upset already. "I'm OK." He said as he jutted his chin out. He was a Spencer and Spencers stayed proud always. I'll be with mom and dad in Lulu's room. Call me when you need me."

"Want us to send Sly down to see you?' Tony asked helpfully.

Lucky shrugged and turned a numb gaze upon Tony. "Whatever."

As he left, Tony crossed the room to engulf his wife in a tight hug. "We have to find a donor, now. It's killing all of them."

~*~

Florida

Caroline Benson snapped her gum as she walked the short distance between home and work. Her job waitressing at a small diner a few blocks away from home suited her well enough, but it was such a drag. "I just painted these last night," she muttered as she picked at a chip in her scarlet nails. "And now I go back to the hell hole. Hello dishpan hands." She said with a dramatic sigh.

As usual the truckers were gathered around the parking lot, talking in small groups. "Don't they have anywhere else to eat? The food sucks here and the cockroaches are bigger then most of their brains." Catty comments were second nature to the young woman, and the rough atmosphere suited her just fine.

Sonny Corinthos watched his mark carefully. When Luke had asked him to go to Florida in search of Bobbie's daughter, he was sure that it would be a wild goose chase. Fortunately, a few leads had panned out. He had been shadowing the young woman for two days now but he had to make his move soon. Lesley Lu was getting weaker by the day. Sonny grinned as he heard the girl talk. A face of an angel framed the mouth of a trucker.

"Hey." He said, moving smoothly to her side.

"I don't work till I'm inside so get lost." Carly said as she blew a large bubble.

"I don't want what you're servin' " Sonny replied and stood in her path. "I just wanna talk to you." He flashed his dimples at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Carly asked, taking in his fancy suit. He had to be either a cop or a pimp and she wasn't interested in talking to either. She knew there were some drug sales that went on behind closed doors at the diner, but she wasn't nearly stupid enough to talk about that. She liked living.

"My problem is little girls who don't listen." Sonny replied as he pulled on her arm. He had to sit her down and talk to her.

"Let go of me." Carly said, panic starting to run through her. "When his grip only tightened, she kicked out wildly. She used this move on frisky truckers all the time and her aim was true. As her high heel connected with sensitive flesh, the man jackknifed to the ground, hands cupping himself protectively. "She shoots, she scores. I won loser "Carly turned to leave, but paled when a heavily muscled man clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Reynaldo." Sonny managed from his position on the ground. "Bring her to the car. I'll be right with you."

"Yes boss." Reynaldo's lips quirked ass he tried unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. Sonny closed his eyes and groaned. How had the great Sonny Corinthos been bested by a little slip of attitude, he wondered as he waited for the pain to fade?

~*~

"Luv I need you to wake up." Jerry Jacks leaned over his wife carefully, and brushed her hair back. When Alexis' eyes fluttered open, Jerry motioned to the bedside phone and turned the speaker on. "Stefan, it's Jacks. I have Alexis with me. What is the situation?"

"Jacks." Stefan could hear the shakiness in his voice. "We have a situation. Of course it is up to you and Alexis, but a situation may require your presence in Port Charles, New York."

"What sort of situation?" Alexis spoke up. She was clenching her husband's hand so tightly that his fingers were mottled.

"A little girl is sick." Stefan said heavily. "Lesley Lu Spencer. She is Laura Spencer's daughter." He took another swallow of vodka to fortify himself. "I do not understand the nature of the illness, but I do understand that the little girl needs a bone marrow transplant. No matches have yet been discovered."

Alexis and Jerry met each other's gaze in horror. "So you need…." Jerry couldn't continue. He just swallowed hard.

"We need to try." Stefan allowed. "Can you arrange tests at your local hospital. We will not take further action if there is not match. However, if we have a match we will need to undertake a decision. Is anyone else aware or our secret?"

"No one but us." Alexis whispered through her tears. "We will have to prepare my in laws, and Jax without getting into specifics."

With one final sigh, Stefan nodded. "Very well then. Inform me when you have the test results. And Jerry, Alexis, good luck to both of you. I have a feeling that you will need all the help you can get."

Chapter 2

Stefan Cassadine looked at his phone for along moment before dialing another international number. His secure telephone was getting a lot of activity on this day. As he waited for an answer, he fortified himself with yet more vodka. Hardly a heavy drinker, Stefan knew he needed this courage, as things would get much harder from here onward.

Laura Spencer stirred slowly as the jangling of a phone invaded her senses. She had fallen asleep with Luke cuddled close and he slept onward, undisturbed by the hospital sounds as well as the phone. She reached for the offending instrument and picked it up. "Hello?"

Stefan sighed as he heard her voice. They had been the best of friends when Laura was on the island. She had preferred the company of he, the younger brother, to the boorish personality of her own husband. Stavros had of course suspected the worst and had punished Laura many times, feeling that they had been intimate. That could not have been further from the truth. Stavros had held his wife's heart even though he had not deserved such a rare treasure.

"Laura it is Stefan Cassadine." He announced quietly.

"Stefan?" Laura gasped. She had not seen him in many years. After Nikolas had died in infancy, her brother in law had arranged for her return to Port Charles. While the stakes had been very high, Stefan had put his life on the line to insure her safe passage home. She was eternally grateful for his sacrifice. "It has been some years." She managed quietly.

"Yes it has." Stefan agreed in a solemn tone. "How is your daughter?"

Laura let out an audible sound. How did he know that Lulu was ill? The hand of the Cassadines seemed particularly far-reaching right now. "How did you know?' She asked, before answering the question he has posed. "She's hanging on Stefan. It's very much a day by day thing. We need to find a bone marrow donor immediately."

Stefan weighed his words carefully before answering. "I may be able to help." She said, his thoughts on a young Australian girl and a young American girl. "I have someone being tested immediately. I will advise you of the results."

Laura snapped to attention in shock. "Who Stefan? The only Cassadine link we had was Nikolas and he is gone." She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her precious son struggling for breath in a nursery then the horror of his silence. 

Stefan heard the waver in her voice as much as he felt it pierce his heart. "There is a girl." He began slowly. "I have arranged for her and her brother to be tested."

A girl? Laura's mind whirred. Who was she? What connection could she have to Lesley Lu? "Stefan I need more information. Who is this girl?"

"All in good time Laura. If she is a match I will bring her to you and we can answer all of your questions." She wasn't ready for the truth he could impart.

~*~

"This is kidnapping!" Carly yelled as the burly guard pulled her toward a black sedan. "I know people and they'll kick your butt, man." She vowed as she kicked out at the guard. He seemed unfazed by her attack, barely emitting a grunt.

Sonny slowly rose from the pavement taking time to brush his suit off slowly and to calm down. The girl had caused him to lose credibility with one of his guards and that made him furious. The throbbing in his groin was down to a dull roar. "The things I do for you Spencer." Sonny muttered as he smoothed him clothes down one last time.

"So where are you taking me?" Carly asked the guard as she snapped her gum in his face. "You know this is like a federal crime right? I bet they lock you away in the slammer and throw away the key." As she spotted the other man approaching, she couldn't help smirking at him.

We're goin' to the airport Reynaldo." Sonny said in a near growl as he entered the car. As Carly turned to him, snapping her gum obnoxiously he put a finger up in a warning gesture. "Not a word from you."

Carly blinked a couple of times, staring at the man in shock. He was kidnapping her and she wasn't allowed to ask a simple question? She grabbed his finger and in a split second bit down on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked, yanking his injured digit back. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Carly burst out in shock. "You kidnap me tell me I can't ask any questions, I can't defend myself, what the hell am I supposed to do?" She was incredulous. The nerve of him!

"Shut up and be a good girl for once in your miserable life." Sonny shot back. As his cell phone rang, he smiled. "Excuse me, I have to talk to someone who matters."

~*~

Jerry reached for Alexis' hand as they got out of bed. What they had to tell the children would change all of their lives. "Are you ready?" Jerry asked as his wife reached for a robe to cover her nudity.

"Yes I am." Alexis said heavily. "I have to be, don't I? I don't know how they'll take it and I don't think we should tell them everything yet." She moved to her husband, seeking the comfort of his embrace.

"We can't Alexis. It isn't safe for them yet. They can only be told if a match exists." Jerry tried to be reassuring when in truth he was frightened. He couldn't lose the family they had fought so hard to create.

"Then we go to Port Charles and the Dingo droppings hit the fan." Alexis offered her handsome husband and a wry smile as she absorbed the warmth of his embrace. She knew he was worried about losing the children. "Jer somehow we'll manage to keep this together ok? I have no intention of losing everything we tried so hard to create and build."

"Neither do I Alexis." Jerry sighed and held his wife close. "We should face the music now. They're bound to be very curious as it is."

Arm in arm the couple walked out of their bedroom and descended the stairs. Their children were sitting together on the couch in their sunken living room. Jerry studied their boy and girl for a long moment before guiding his wife down the two steps to their children. As his feet sank into the plush carpet, Jerry was hard pressed to keep moving. Alexis sensed or felt his hesitation and pulled gently on her husband's arm.

"Hi Kids." She said with a smile, taking in their serious expressions. She had to stay confident or they would accurately surmise the seriousness of their predicament. 

"Mom!" Jadzia launched herself into her mother's lap. "Are you all right?" 

Alexis looked at her precious daughter and smoothed her hair back. While Jamie had always been old for his years, Jadzia had always been younger. She had this childlike innocence about her that was a nice balance to her sharp mind, but that kept her very attached to her parents. "I'm fine darling. We just had a spot of shocking news."

"Let me guess" Jamie drawled. "Are you having a boy or a girl this time?"

Alexis' eyes widened in shock. "Jamie Jacks I am not pregnant!"

Jamie shrugged. "Okay but I vote boy. We're due one." As his parents looked shocked, he shrugged. "Hey I want a brother, what's the harm in that?"

"Nothing mate." Jerry replied as he mussed his son's hair affectionately. "We just can't give that to you right now so you mustn't pout."

"Then why did mom pass out when the creepy doctor called." He suddenly noticed the discomfort that was running through the room. "Mom, dad what's going on?"

Chapter 3

"Then why did mom pass out when the creepy doctor called." He suddenly noticed the discomfort that was running through the room. "Mom, dad what's going on?"

Jerry and Alexis exchanged an uneasy look. Neither was sure where they should begin but both were convinced that they couldn't tell the children all they knew, not yet. After the tests were taken they may have a need to know everything but both parents knew they couldn't change their children's' universe yet. They would be time for that if need be and they would be able to cultivate a plan.

Alexis reached for Jamie's hand and squeezed it gently. "Honey we wish we could give you that younger brother or sister you want, but we can't right now. There has been an emergency far away from here and we need to run some medical tests on you both, if you agree. She reached for her daughter's hand as she said this and met their eyes.

"Who is it mum and what kind of tests? Will we be hurt?" Jadzia asked. "And what happened to you. Jamie said you weren't doing well and we were worried." Jadzia slipped off the couch and into her mother's arms. A curious blend of little girl, teenager and occasionally wise woman, Alexis enjoyed the little girl portion of her daughter the most. It gave her hope that she could hold onto her little girl for much longer.

"It's a little baby." Jerry spoke up as he watched his wife relishing the feel of their daughter in her arms. "She has a disease and will die unless a donor is found. The test will be unpleasant and hurt a little, so you both must agree to it before we can go through with this."

Jamie nodded thoughtfully. "I'm in. That baby must be in a lot of pain itself. Is she a relative?"

Jerry watched Alexis for a moment before composing his answer. "She isn't related to mum or me. Jadzie what do you think? Can you handle it?"

Jadzia raised her head from her mother's shoulder and nodded earnestly. "I want to help too. When can we get tested?"

"How about today? We can bring you over to the Jacks wing of the hospital and have you tested there. You'll be quite sore so I think it's only fair that you both take tomorrow off school. Then, if you feel well perhaps we can go out on grandpa and Lady Jane's yacht this weekend. " As Jerry caught his son's eager look, he grinned. " I think we can arrange for you to pilot it for a short while son." As Jerry thought about it, he began to see the wisdom in his decision. They could have one last outing as a family before things exploded.

"All right let me get dressed and let's do it." Jamie's enthusiasm was infectious and Jadzia found herself scampering after him, in an effort to get the first shower. Jerry sank down next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "How like them to run into the lion's den."

Alexis looked up at her husband for a long moment. "Jerry can you send Jax up to Port Charles now. I have to know what they're like before we get there."

"You're sure we'll have a match?" Jerry asked slowly.

Alexis nodded grimly. "Yes I know it. Please call Jax. He's used to spying. Tell him you're planning a takeover of one of the companies up there. Isn't ELQ based there?"

"Yes it is." Jerry agreed and drummed his fingers on the edge of the couch. "I'll call Jax and get him on the scene. It only makes sense for us to do something preventative when everything is collapsing like this. At least we can be somewhat informed when our lives are destroyed."

Alexis wrapped her husband in a tight hug. They day I came to you in so much trouble you helped me. You never signed on for….well for this."

"No I didn't." Jerry agreed as he rested his chin on his wife's head and settled her upon his lap. "But my family is my life and I will fight for all of you with every breath left in my body."

~*~

Stefan heard the waver in her voice as much as he felt it pierce his heart. "There is a girl." He began slowly. "I have arranged for her and her brother to be tested."

A girl? Laura's mind whirred. Who was she? What connection could she have to Lesley Lu? "Stefan I need more information. Who is this girl?"

"All in good time Laura. If she is a match I will bring her to you and we can answer all of your questions." She wasn't ready for the truth he could impart.

"What do you mean all in good time. If there is no one else and no one is a match here Stefan Cassadine, my daughter dies, do you understand that?' Laura wasn't even aware that her voice had reached a brittle edge until the phone was pulled out of her hand and placed gently in the cradle.

"What? Why did you do that?" she asked, desperately reaching for the phone. "He has answers." She looked blankly at her sister. "Amy I needed him. Why did you do that?"

Amy Parrish looked at her sister and gently led her into the hall. By some miracle Luke was still asleep. "Come on Laura. You need a small break. Luke is with Lulu." As she passed her husband and their best friends, she motioned toward the nurse's lounge. "Laura Blackie, Frisco and Felicia have come to visit you. You need a break. Have some coffee and sit with them for fifteen minutes. We'll know if there is any change." Amy was very concerned about her sister and this newest development was not easing her mind any. As she settled her sister onto a utilitarian couch, she took in the vacant look in Laura's eyes. Her sister was on the edge of collapse and something needed to be done. "Laura it's time I called dad ok?"

Laura looked up at her sister. Amy was a godsend in so many ways. "I guess you're right. Do we know where he is now? I know he was doing that seminar in Colorado, but what after that?"

"I think he went to California." Amy replied brightly. In truth she had no idea where Rick was but Blackie or Frisco could easily find him. "Let me get the guys and Felicia and I'll make some calls." She hurried out and carefully closed the door behind Laura.

"How is she babe?" Blackie moved close to kiss his wife tenderly.

"Not well. Guys she was on the phone with Stefan Cassadine. Can you two WSB masterminds find out why he's interested in Laura after all of these years?"

"Sure can Amy." Frisco moved over to a phone and started dialing. Blackie followed him and touched his arm as Frisco dialed. "This is a significant development isn't it partner?" Frisco and Blackie had been WSB agents since their days as rockstars over ten years ago, and partners shortly after graduating rookiehood. Their latest assignment had them globe hopping in search of Helena Cassadine. The fact that her son had contacted Laura must mean something.

"Has to be." Blackie replied. What connection do the Cassadines have with Port Charles now? Stavros and Nikolas are dead, what other hold on the Spencers could there be?"

"I don't think we want to know partner." Frisco said with a sigh. "Or our in-laws are in for some pretty interesting times."

~*~

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked, yanking his injured digit back. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Carly burst out in shock. "You kidnap me tell me I can't ask any questions, I can't defend myself, what the hell am I supposed to do?" She was incredulous. The nerve of him!

"Shut up and be a good girl for once in your miserable life." Sonny shot back. As his cell phone rang, he smiled. "Excuse me, I have to talk to someone who matters."

Carly shook her head, her blonde hair flying around her like a cloud.

"Yeah?" Sonny barked into the cellphone as he watched the blond getting attitudinal on him.

Brenda Barrett reclined on the luxurious silk sheets of her boyfriend's bed and played with the phone cord idly as she waited for him to answer. He'd gone away early this morning without so much as a kiss or a good morning lovemaking session. She didn't even know what he was doing today, beyond the fact that it was undoubtedly exciting and dangerous. The aura of excitement and danger that surrounded Sonny Corinthos was the most powerful aphrodisiac known to any woman alive.

"Hi Sonny." Brenda's voice chirped over the lines, bringing Sonny back to reality. How could he have forgotten Brenda? 

As a flush of embarrassment colored his features even darker, he let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Hey Bren I can't talk long. I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"In the middle of something?" Carly snorted. "You call pawing me and almost raping me just something?"

"You shut your mouth" Sonny said in a low voice.

Brenda frowned as she heard about woman's voice over the lines. Who was that? He was supposed to be the one who was faithful to her, wasn't he? She examined her fingernails with a guilty look as she recalled her kiss with Ned the other night. She had been slowly becoming more attracted to the handsome rock star and Sonny couldn't know. His dangerous nature could get her of Ned killed. "Who are you with Sonny?"

"No one important." Sonny said in a carefree voice that turned to a moan when Carly elbowed him "Look Bren this is getting outta control. I'll call ya when I can. Be good." Sonny closed his cell phone before turning to the woman. "What will it take to control you?"

"You could let me go." Carly smiled innocently as he steamed. When he didn't answer she leaned in and gave him her most ingratiating smile. "Please let me out tough guy."

"You're not goin anywhere." Sonny replied gruffly. She was getting to him in every way. "Be quiet." He added as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

Carly sank back onto the plush leather of the limo and considered her options. Fighting back wasn't working so what else could she do? She smiled, as she remembered a book her mother had been reading. Her mom loved those true crime books and had been telling her about a story where a victim bested her killer by seducing him. Carly glanced over to the guy one more time. He was swarthy, built handsome, with killer dimples that had popped out for a moment when he was talking to whoever Bren was. She could do this couldn't she?

Sonny closed his eyes. Another migraine was looming, caused by this screeching woman. If she'd just be quiet for a few moments's the pain pounding behind his eyes would fade and he could get back to the job at hand. He closed his eyes, his hand drifting to the seat.

Carly looked at his hand for a long moment. Could she do this? She had to! She gently lifted his hand as she discreetly spit her gum into the corner of the limo. His fingers twitched but he didn't move. As his hand came into close view she looked at the masculine fingers and sun kissed skin. Yes, she could and would do this. Carly brought his index finger to her lips then licked at it gently with the tip of her tongue. His skin tasted so good! She plunged her mouth town on his finger devouring it in licks and suckles.

Sonny's whole body went rigid as her mouth closed around his finger. What was she doing?? As she started nibbling on his finger, his mind made the invariable comparisons and he felt himself swelling painfully. He had to have her. Now. His head descended to hers as his finger pulled out of her mouth. "You're mine now, little girl. Don't play with men that are too much for you to handle."

Chapter 4

Jasper Jacks stretched in bed and looked out at the Sydney, Australia skyline. Turning, he looked at the dark haired beauty that slumbered beside him, before padding out to look over the picturesque skyline. The famous Sydney Opera house and the harbor yawned many floors below his luxurious penthouse. He couldn't think of any place better on earth to live. Sydney had it all culture, a laid back atmosphere, a great nightlife and most of all his glorious girlfriend. He watched her dark head peeping out from under the covers and smiled. This time, he'd let her sleep in.

Jax walked slowly into the kitchen and began mixing the ingredients for one of his protein shakes. Everyone in his family thought them to be quite disgusting, but he secretly enjoyed the challenge of swallowing the green slime. Hr hummed to himself as he mixed and wondered what he should do. The whole day stretched endlessly in front of him. Maybe he and Lois could go have a picnic in the botanical gardens. Or maybe, just maybe he'd just stay in bed with his beautiful significant other. She always encouraged him to relax more often, even though play was his life.

Jax smiled as he sensed her silent presence in the room. The woman knew how to glide to her destination, which was atypical of her effervescent personality and loud American accent. "Morning Lo." Jax said with a jaunty grin as he turned to face her. "Would you like to have some of the breakfast of champions?"

Lois eyed the glass speculatively before making retching sounds. She tapped her long nails against the glass of emerald liquid before speaking. "Jaxie, I wouldn't drink that stuff on a dare, and don't kiss me until you brushed your teeth wheatgrass breath."

Jax let out a dramatic sigh before downing the putrid drink. "It's the breakfast of champions LO." He reiterated before turning his head so that she couldn't see him gagging. 

Lois smirked as she heard the unhappy sounds from Jax. "It is as gross as it looks Jaxie. You can't fool me. You're not getting me to drink that, buster."

Jax turned to his girlfriend and shook his head good naturedly. She was so different from the brainless models he had dated in the past. They had been together for 7 months now, after a chance meeting in New York's JFK airport. An instant attraction had bloomed into deep love in only a few idyllic days in New York. Even Lois' very Brooklyn family adored him, though the fact that she had quickly moved to Australia with the former playboy had caused some stress in her close knit family.

"I barely taste it some days and it does keep me at the peak of my health." He reminded

"Why do ya need to be healthy for?" Lois's voice bounced off the walls. "You should be eatin' cheeseburgers and fries with me." Even as she admonished him, she was leaning in closer. She was addicted to him; this was the irrefutable proof of that fact. Even with that gross concoction on his breath, she had to kiss him.

Jax watched Lois internal struggle with little more than a smile. She was so transparent, so cute, and so irresistible. "Think you can handle the taste of wheat grass on my breath?" he asked, as his head descended closer.

~*~

"Jax answer!" Jerry growled as he glared at the receiver of his phone. Time was of the essence here. He needed to brief Jax and his parents about the situation and get his brother to New York immediately. They didn't even have a day or a half-day window of time now, If they hesitated, the little girl would die. Jerry wasn't about to put his family at risk following a futile quest.

He tapped his foot as he waited for an answer. Alexis was in the shower as was one of the kids. School had been canceled for the day. The plan was in motion. Jerry couldn't help feeling that they were all rushing into the path of an oncoming steamroller. He angrily punched in the numbers to Jax's penthouse again then pulled out a picture of a blond woman. "Helena you will not triumph over my family. I will see to it that you fail and I will not rest until you are dead." The cool aristocrat's smirk seemed to be mocking him, so he threw the picture into the drawer of his nightstand and slammed the door. "You won't win." Jerry reaffirmed in a deadly voice.

"Who won't win dad?" Jamie asked as he sat beside his father. Jerry tensed as he looked at the boy. He had to convey the urgency of the matter to Jasper, without alarming his astute son. Could he do that without arousing Jamie's suspicions? "Nothing son…. I was thinking about the baby…. death won't win." He flushed as he told the lie. There were so many secrets threatening to fragment his family. He didn't need to add to them.

"Damit Jax.' He muttered, as his brother's phone remained unanswered.

"Uncle Jax avoiding you dad?" Jamie surmised with a knowing look.

"Looks that way, son.' Jerry barely rested the urge to pull his son into his arms. He wanted to hold both children so close, as if his embrace could protect them from the truth.

"He knows you're a workaholic." Jamie teased before getting up. "I'm off to shower dad. Good luck getting in touch with uncle Jax."  


Thanks son I may very well need that." Jerry said with a small smile. After his son left, he rapidly dialed a number he knew Jax would have to answer. As he waited, he tapped his foot nervously, his hard roaming wearily over his stubbled jaw.

~*~

Jax groaned as his cell phone began ringing. His lips so close to Lois', if he'd only had a minute more…. "Lo I have to get that. That's my must answer phone."

"Go answer it workaholic boy." Lois teased before kissing him gently. In the space of a single breath she was across the room and looking in the cupboards for food.

"The sugary mess you call cereal is over the fridge." Jax remarked as he pulled his work cell out.

"Thanks Jaxie, one of us has to eat normally and it isn't gonna be you." Lois's blue eyes sparkled as she strained to get a box of cereal. Jax watched appreciatively as her cropped t shirt slid higher, giving him an unrestricted view of her toned stomach and a hint even higher. He could have offered to get the crunchy concoction but then he wouldn't have such an interesting floorshow.

"Enjoying this?" Lois asked as she turned to look at him. "Want the full view?" When he just shrugged, his cell phone ringing constantly, she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up quickly. "Enjoy Jaxie, that's the last you're seeing of these babies.' She said as she grabbed the cereal.

Jax shook his head as she flounced off. "Jasper Jacks" He said professionally into the phone, ignoring the stirrings in his body that Lois had produced.

'Finally." Jerry snapped. He was furious with his brother. "Jasper I need to talk to you immediately. Something's come up and I need you to go to New York in a couple of hours. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

"Hospital?" Jax choked out in fear. "Did dad have another heart attack?"

"No no Jax." Jerry's voice softened. "The kids are having some tests run, It's nothing serious with them but I need to talk to you. This is an emergency and you need to leave as soon as we can get the jet fueled and ready."

"All right is this business or personal?" Jax asked though he already knew the answer.

"You know it's personal Jasper.' Jerry said heavily. "Get to the hospital. We'll meet you there in a half-hour or so. "Be there right away. This is very serious."

Jax nodded, even though he knew his brother couldn't see him. "Lois and I will be right there."

~*~

Lucky Spencer ducked into a lounge down the hall from his sister's room when he saw his Aunt Amy and their friends all huddled around in the lounge nearest Lulu's room. He didn't want to deal with any of them. None of them knew how helpless he felt, how much he wanted to help his sister and parents. They were all helpless and Lucky didn't know how to be helpless. It wasn't listed among his father's many life lessons. He could pick a lock in thirty seconds, could be packed and ready to leave in two minutes, and he knew how to hurt a man by using just one finger. He'd never been taught to sit and wait, to be patient, to stay calm.

Especially not when his sister's life was at stake!

Lucky sat down on a couch and drummed his hands on his knees. He didn't want to deal with people, not even people he was related to. Bobbie and Tony, Blackie and Amy and Frisco and Felicia were nice enough people but they had only been a part of his life for a few years. He didn't know how to open up to people he still though of as strangers in some ways. And he couldn't burden his parents with his thoughts of despair. They had enough going on.

"Sly there he is." Emily Quartermaine dragged her friend along the corridors of the hospital as she spied Lucky "He must be trying to avoid the Spencer/ Jones family reunion there." She remarked as she gestured to the two WSB agents and their wives. They had come to the hospital bringing food and good cheer for their best friend.

"He looks so down.' Sly remarked eyes on his cousin. The three had been nearly inseparable since they had first met when Lucky arrived in town. Friendships had slowly grown romantic for Sy and Emily but even though they were dating they spent nearly all their free time with Lucky.

"He must be. I haven't heard anything new and my parents won't tell me much, but it doesn't look good for Lulu" 

"Haven't they had enough problems?" Sly asked in a disgusted voice. Lucky was a brother to him, and his parents, well, they weren't a replacement for Sly's deceased parents, but they were an enhancement. Luke reminded him a lot of his father in a way that enhanced his memories instead of making Sly miss his father more. Laura was so different from his cool remote mother. He was totally at home at the Spencers house, which was the trio's favorite hangout.

"You'd think so." Emily remarked in a low tone as they approached their friend. "Hey Lucky.' She said in a falsely cheery voice. "We come bearing food."

Lucky looked up but couldn't even manage a smile. He looked hollow, Emily thought as she sat beside him. "No change in Lu yet?" She asked. She really wanted to know if a donor had been found yet, but she knew Lucky would share that information, as he was able.

"She's a little worse." His voice was raspy and his eyes watery. He wouldn't cry in front of his friends even though the ache in his throat was growing by the second.

"What are they doing?" Sly asked gently

"Testing everyone to see if they can be marrow donors.' Lucky replied. "Did your Aunt jenny sign the permission forms for you to do it Sly?" 

Sly nodded. "She'll be here in awhile. We wanted to hang with you and bring you food." He gave his cousin an encouraging smile. "Please eat?"

"I can't," Lucky said in a frustrated voice. "I can't do anything but wait while my sister gets weaker and weaker. She's gonna die you know.' He said before dissolving in tears. He rammed a fist against his eyes, but the teenager couldn't stop the flow. When Emily put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, he pulled away and leaned against the wall. "Please don't."

Emily bit her lip, torn between helping a friend and giving him the personal space he needed. "Okay, but remember that Sly and I are here if you need to talk. We'll give you a little time, and come back in fifteen minutes or so OK?"

"Thanks EM…. I just need a few minutes.' Lucky whispered. As his friends left, he found himself praying to God. He'd try anything to ensure his sister's life now.

~*~  


Carly looked at his hand for a long moment. Could she do this? She had to! She gently lifted his hand as she discreetly spit her gum into the corner of the limo. His fingers twitched but he didn't move. As his hand came into close view she looked at the masculine fingers and sun kissed skin. Yes, she could and would do this. Carly brought his index finger to her lips then licked at it gently with the tip of her tongue. His skin tasted so good! She plunged her mouth town on his finger devouring it in licks and suckles.

Sonny's whole body went rigid as her mouth closed around his finger. What was she doing?? As she started nibbling on his finger, his mind made the invariable comparisons and he felt himself swelling painfully. He had to have her. Now. His head descended to hers as his finger pulled out of her mouth. "You're mine now, little girl. Don't play with men that are too much for you to handle."

"Yours?" Carly snorted derisively. "You wish. Remember you kidnapped me." She said as sghe tightened her hold on his hand and licked the finger again. " Yet I have you in the plam of my hand. Her eyes slid over his body appreciately and she let out a feral smile. "The fact that you want me is written all over your face." She said in a huusky whisper. Tension had deepened the lines around his mouth and his smokey brown eyes were afire with challenge need and desire.

Sonny met her challenge head on. "I want a lot of things. Some of them are wrong for me." He said in a nonchalant voice, ignoring the protests of her body as his slid his hand out of her grasp. He did want her, badly and completely but she would never rule him. He would never allow that.

"But I'm not wrong for you." Carly was warming to this new role. If she acted it convincingly she might just be able to get away. "Think of me as a sweet chocolate candy that melts in your mouth and not on your hands."

Sonny smirked. He wasn't that easy. "Or a bag of potato chips that will clog my arteries and kill me if given the chance." He knew the exact moment that her plan went up in smoke by the way her nose flared angrily. " Not interested little girl. Sit back and relax . You have a long day ahead of you."

Carly blinked rapidly as she tried to figure another way out. "You won't win." She said in a near growl. "Someone will come for me. A lot of people care." He could do whatever he wanted to her. She'd find a way to get free somehow.

Sonny softened slightly as he saw the play of emotions pass over her face. "I won't hurt you." He vowed slowly. "Just sit back and relax. Nothin' bad's gonna happen Caroline." Reassuring her felt right and he sat back in the limo, convinced that everything would be all right now.

~*~

"Rick darling don't you think we should go to Port Charles?" Helena eyed her new husband speculatively. After their wedding they had changed clothes and have a quick meal. Her new husband seemed intent on some gambling while she wanted to shake things up immediately. 

Rick turned to look at Helena. "Why should we do that?" He asked in a slightly confused tone. Why did she want to go to Port Charles just after their wedding? "I haven't been back there in a long time, surely a trip can wait."

Helena affected a serious expression and nodded, even as her casual gesture brought her personal assistant Ari to her side. As Rick continued winning at blackjack, Helena huddled with the good looking dark haired young servant for some minutes.

"Rick?" She began as she touched his arm. Damn him, even the slightest touch sent pinpricks of desire through her. He could not become anything to her! 

"What is it?" Rick asked. He was alarmed by the tentative tone in her voice and turned to look at her, watching out the corner of one eye as Ari gathered his winnings and walked over to cash them out.

"We have to get to Port Charles immediately. Little Lesley Lu is gravely ill. Ari just discovered the news." She could act like a worried step-grandmother if it kept this man by her side. He was important from a strategic point of view and she just knew he would be so much more to her if she could keep her true nature a secret from him.

Rick blinked a couple of times as the gravity of the situation hit him. "We have to get a flight out Helena. I'm a doctor. I have to see what the problem is and help them."

"OF course darling." Helena took his arm and guided him out of the casino. "Ari is preparing my plane for departure. We'll leave immediately. Don't worry, we'll make everything better."

"The only thing that will make this better is if my granddaughter is all right." Rick replied as he leaned on his wife. She was so supportive. He knew his family would see how wonderful she was for themselves when they got there. While he was helping Lulu, Helena would comfort everyone just as she was him. Everything would be fine in the end.

Chapter 5

Luke Spencer opened his eyes slowly and watched his daughter. IT was advantageous for him to have feigned sleep while Laura had taken that phone call. Luke wondered if she would clue him into the identity of the caller. He had thought they were done with the damnable Cassadines, but here they were. Luke wondered what they wanted from him now. Whatever it was, they wouldn't win.

He stood slowly, stretching his tired muscles. His position the floor hadn't done much for him. "Hi darlin, who called?"

"Hi." Laura moved to her husband and hugged him close, noting that her tremors were most assuredly felt. "Called? I thought you were sleeping." She said lamely, hoping that he wouldn't pursue it.

"I was wide awake darlin'" Luke gave his wife a penetrating gaze. "Cassadine, huh? I thought we were done with the lot of them"

Laura flushed. "He wanted to express his sympathy about Lulu. And he said that a young girl might be able to help."

Luke mentally ran through all the possibilities. "Laura unless Prince Nikky had a sister, it has to be impossible. And if he did have a sister why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head emphatically. "There was only Nikolas, Luke. You know everything. I have no idea who the girl is and Stefan wouldn't or couldn't give me any information."

Luke's hand found it's way into his ginger curls. "Then who is it and how can they help Lulu?" The man settled on the bed and reached for his daughter's hand. "Have you seen the cowboy Laura? He needs us too. I'm worried about his mental state."

An opening, she could leave this conversation. Laura grabbed at the opportunity even though she didn't want to see the family she knew was lurking nearby. "I'll check on him Luke. I love you Lulu."

As Luke watched Laura race out, he stroked his daughters hand tenderly. "I don't know what this mean, honey, but daddy doesn't like the sound of this. I promised you a Cassadine free life. I have to make good on that promise little darlin."

~*~

  
Carly blinked rapidly as she tried to figure another way out. "You won't win." She said in

a near growl. "Someone will come for me. A lot of people care." He could do whatever he wanted to her. She'd find a way to get free somehow.

Sonny softened slightly as he saw the play of emotions pass over her face. "I won't hurt you." He vowed slowly. "Just sit back and relax. Nothin' bad's gonna happen Caroline." Reassuring her felt right and he sat back in the limo, convinced that everything would be all right now.

Carly watched him closely for a few moments. She had to get an advantage somehow. This was not good. Was he here at the bidding of one of her old boyfriends? Was he here to take her to some animal that she had rejected in the past? She couldn't take that. Carly had been strong through too many problems; she wouldn't let them best her! 

As she studied the man, she realized he was unlike anyone she had ever known. His dark hair and bronzed skin seemed so Floridian, yet so exotic at the same time. Was he from the island? But no…he had an accent that was distinctly American in his sexy drawl. He had to have some softness about him. He just HAD to.

"Can you promise me nothing bad will happen?" her voice sounded so vulnerable to her ears. "How can I be reassured when I don't know where we're going or who ordered this? You could be sending me to my death. Of course I'm worried!"

Sonny sighed and ran his hand through his ebony hair. "You have nothing to worry about. We didn't take you to hurt you."

Carly didn't have to fake the tears that collected in her big eyes. "Then why did you take me?" Why did anyone kidnap another person anyway? Didn't they take the to hurt them? To rape them? To murder them?

"Because we need you." Sonny replied patiently. "They need you back home."

Back home? Where the hell was that? "Why?" Carly pressed onward. If he was being talkative she was going to get what she could out of him. "You're taking me away from the only home I've ever known."

Sonny watched her. Did she really have no clue? This was bound to be a big blow for the fiery woman. "You have to save someone's life.' He replied and kept it at that, even though he wanted to confide everything. She would have enough surprises in the future.

~*~

Rick blinked a couple of times as the gravity of the situation hit him. "We have to get a flight out Helena. I'm a doctor. I have to see what the problem is and help them."

"Of course darling." Helena took his arm and guided him out of the casino. "Ari is preparing my plane for departure. We'll leave immediately. Don't worry, we'll make everything better."

"The only thing that will make this better is if my granddaughter is all right." Rick replied as he leaned on his wife. She was so supportive. He knew his family would see how wonderful she was for themselves when they got there. While he was helping Lulu, Helena would comfort everyone just as she was him. Everything would be fine in the end.

"Thank you." Rick whispered as he hurried out of the casino on Helena's arm. As soon as they were rushed into a dark sedan, he pulled his cell phone out.

Helena gave her new husband an alarmed look. "Don't mention that we've married.' She ordered, her voice deceptively calm.

Rick experienced a brief moment of exasperation. He was checking on Lulu, not interested in spoiling her surprise. He punched in the numbers to General Hospital and tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the phone to pickup.

Helena knew that her husband was deep within his concentration so she reached for Ari. "Is everything organized?" she asked him in a low and silky voice. While her husband was sexy indeed, he was nothing compared to Ari. "And have you been tested yet, darling?"

Ari shook his head. Helena was taking far too many chances. Rick wasn't ready for the whole story yet. "No madam, I will be tested when we arrive in the provincial town." He said in an undertone. "Does your new husband suspect anything?"

"Nothing at all." Helena replied, a feral smile bursting forth. She rested a comforting hand upon her husband's muscled thigh, squeezing and releasing gently as she mirrored her motions upon Ari's thigh. Rick didn't get the added brush of his fingertips as they traveled higher and higher along Ari's thigh, though. Helena felt deliciously naughty as she cupped her assistant in a sure hand, even as she projected concern and support to her clueless husband.

Ari let out a huge breath of air as Helena touched him relentlessly. She loved to test his limits. Now, with this man here, Ari knew that the best was yet to come. He enjoyed being tortured sometimes, but she usually pushed the limits. This situation needed to be handled with a light hands, and Helena was often quite a heavy touch. She usually found the need to test his loyalty in ways he never would have imagined. Someday, someday soon, he'd be free and away from the woman.

It wasn't that Ari didn't appreciate the fact that Helena had helped him out in life. She had taken a young boy and sent him to college, shaping and creating him into her right hand man, her assistant cum escort and more. But this was no life for him. He was a man now, fully grown now. He wanted to strike out on his own course in life. There wasn't time for him to be wrapped up in an older woman who wanted to dominate every facet of his life. That wasn't living. He would bide his time with Helena, giving her the courtesy of his services as a thanks for all she had done for him. Then he would leave as soon as he could.

Ari turned to watch the older man. He was so happy that Rick had gotten some sense of self back. He'd known the man was too intelligent to stay as Helena's puppy for very long. In truth, he had been surprised to know that Rick had been fooled by the woman at all. Ari sighed; hoping the older man would get free soon. "You deserve so much better." He whispered.

"What was that darling?" Helena asked. She was certain that Ari had let out an expulsion of need or desire. She looked at his face, a mask of control and wanted to reign him in. Someday he would be hers in body mind and spirit. This individuality was just a temporary setback. She would own him and her newfound husband in every way.

~*~

Alexis watched her husband in silence. He looked so vulnerable as he clutched the phone close, as if he could protect all of them from the news. "Jer?" She mussed his hair and sank onto the bed beside him. "We have good kids. We'll all be okay. Keep remembering that."

Jerry's head snapped up as he felt Alexis' hand. "Yeah." He replied in a voice that showed he believed anything but that. "Jax and Lois will meet us at the hospital. They'll go along to Port Charles, though if the tests are positive we should all perhaps take the same plane." Arranging the details was some help to Jerry, for in the mundane details he could hide his fear.

Yes." Alexis nodded, thankful that they wouldn't be alone in their terror. She really did hope they all were on the same plane together. Lois' joviality would be greatly appreciated. "And when are we planning on telling the kids. They deserve to hear it from us, instead of adjusting while Lois and Jax shoot questions at us."

Jerry winced and in that moment Alexis wondered if he wanted to tell them only after their arrival in the states. Alexis knew that the tests were only a formality. In a mother's heart she just knew that they would be on a plane jetting to the states. Putting her children in danger. Destroying her family. "Jer they have to know now. Their sense of betrayal will be so much worse the longer we hold off. I think we should tell them here, now. They're in familiar surroundings and they can direct their energy and attention to us and us alone."

Jerry stood and walked toward the bathroom as if in a daze. "Jerry!" Alexis said in her sharpest tone. "Five minutes and then I tell them with or without you." When her husband turned, Alexis heart broke. Silent tears streamed down his face. "Oh Jerry." She whispered, moving to him. "I know honey, I know.' She said as she stroked his inky hair. "We'll make it darling. We have to."

Jamie and Jadzia watched their parents as their apprehension grew. They had silently reached for each other's hands, clutching them until their fingertips and knuckles were white with the strain of their silence. What was going on? "Mom, dad?' Jamie asked. He stepped closer, pulling Jadzia along. "Whatever's going on it has to stop now." The young man heard the stern tone come out of his mouth and was shocked. When had he ever sounded so grown up? "You have to tell us this secret you're hiding mom and dad. Now."

Jerry seemed to collapse into himself as the reality of what was to come hit him. "All right.' He said in a ragged whisper as he walked over to the bed. "Both of you come here. Your mother and I need to be close to you while we tell this."

Jadzia moved over immediately and sat close to her father. "What is it daddy? You look so bloody sad."

Alexis gave her daughter a faint smile. "Don't say bloody Jadz." She said automatically as she led her son over to the bed. Alexis and Jerry shared a long look before beginning. "All right kids." She had always known that this explanation was hers to share. It seemed somehow right that she be the one to start. "This is a long story and we need you to listen and ask questions only when your dad and I are done. That may be very hard given the information that we need to share. You have to understand that we never meant to hurt you, that this news was supposed to come out when you were adults and the danger had passed.

Jamie arched an eyebrow. "Danger? This isn't about a sick baby anymore?"

"No it is." Jerry assured. He seemed to have gotten himself together a finally. 'But we have to go back to the past for this to make sense."

"Go on." Jamie encouraged. How eager he was to have his life shaken on it's very foundation.

"My birth name was Natasha." Alexis started. "And I was thought to be a distant cousin of the Cassadine roiyal family. Some years ago, we discovered that I was the bastard daughter of Mikkos Cassadine."

"Cassadine?" Jadzia's eyes widened perceptibly. "Are we royalty mum?"

"I've heard of them." Jamie put in. "Count Stefan lives a secluded life since the death of his nephew Nikolas. He died when I was a baby."

Alexis bit her lip. "Not exactly. It's a long and very involved story but…."

Jerry reached for his son. "Jamie you are the real Nikolas Cassadine."


	2. Chapters 6-8

Chapter 6  
  
My birth name was Natasha." Alexis started. "And I was thought to be a distant cousin of the Cassadine royal family. Some years ago, we discovered that I was the bastard daughter of Mikkos Cassadine."  
  
"Cassadine?" Jadzia's eyes widened perceptibly. "Are we royalty mum?"  
  
"I've heard of them." Jamie put in. "Count Stefan lives a secluded life since the death of his nephew Nikolas. He died when I was a baby."  
  
Alexis bit her lip. "Not exactly. It's a long and very involved story but...."  
  
Jerry reached for his son. "Jamie you are the real Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
Jamie just gaped at his parents for some long moments. Everyone knew the story of Nikolas Cassadine's tragic life. The baby had been born early; the Cassadine prince had been frail his whole life. When he had died of crib death at eight months of age the Greek and Russian nations had been catapulted into a state of mourning. The Cassadines were as famous as the British Royals, but much more mysterious.  
  
This was all so much for Jamie to take. He looked from his mother to his father a few times and bit his lip; the sting of tears as familiar as it was embarrassing. Damn them, he wasn't a part of them anymore! How could they do this to him?  
  
"How?" The teenager asked. One tear clung to his inky lashes, much as he was trying to cling to his life as a Jacks, before falling to the ground.   
  
Alexis studied her son for a long moment. The urge to pull him into her embrace was almost overpowering. Still, she knew Jamie would never stand for it. He was far too betrayed, far too angry for comfort. This was why Jerry didn't want to tell him, Alexis realized. He knew we'd lose him. "That's a very long story honey. How did you live or how did dad and I come to have you as ours?" She tried to keep her voice calm, but it was so hard. Instead, Alexis reached along the back of the bed, seeking the warm comfort of her husband's hand.  
  
Jamie glared at Alexis. She was a Cassadine. She must have been part of this. His dad, well...Jerry had to be innocent in this. "Both." He managed before standing and moving to a chair across them. This was it, the distancing had begin. Alexis instinctively moved closer to Jerry and Jadzia, thankful for their daughter's merciful silence. While it was so unlike the young girl, it afforded Alexis time and energy to compose her thoughts.  
  
"Your mother and your Uncle Stefan faked your death." Jerry said quietly. He didn't know what sort of information his son was ready for, so he stuck to the basics. "You were becoming part of a power struggle, one that could have ended your life, son." Somehow they had to get Jamie to realize that what they had done was for his benefit?  
  
"We wanted to keep you safe, honey." Alexis put in.  
  
"You may have kept him safe." Jadzia whispered. "But you just made him very unhappy." She too moved to the chair. Jadzia stood in front of her brother and pulled him close to her. "Jamie whatever they say, they can't change the fact that you're my brother. I love you. Even if you have nothing else, you have me. You always have me." The tears flowed down the young girl's face as she hugged her brother close. Jamie was shaking almost uncontrollably.  
  
"Thank you." Jamie buried his head in her hair, breathing in the clean scent of her. Alexis and Jerry were dirty. Their lies clung to them like a thick blanket of tar. At least he had his sister. She wouldn't hurt or abandon him like they had.  
  
"Jadzia we had to. We never wanted to say anything." Jerry tried. "But that little baby is sick and we had to try to help. What kind of people would we be if we let a little girl die when your brother might just be able to help her?"  
  
Jerry knew the words were a mistake as soon as he said them. The look in Jamie's eyes frightened him in its intensity; in it's emptiness. "Jamie I didn't mean that the way it sounded son." He began, chilled to the bone by the boy's coldness. When Jamie stood and fire began burning in his soulful eyes, Jerry expelled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
Jamie had never been so furious in his life. How dare they use excuses for ruining his very security, his life? They had no right. "You and your wife have taken away he most important thing in my life." He said in a low emotion filled voice. "You ripped my family away from me. I'll never understand why you did this, as much as you're already trying to justify it. You took the most important thing of my life away from me. Now you expect me to be a good boy and do what you want to do on your schedule. It isn't going to happen. You aren't my parents anymore and you sure as hell don't have any say over my life." He stormed out of the room. Moments later, Jerry and Alexis both winced as they heard the front door slam.   
  
"I hope you're happy now. You just broke his heart. He'll never get over this!" Jadzia's scream lingered in the room, even after she too ran out of the house.  
  
"They're right." Alexis said miserably. "Jer we hurt him so much."  
  
"I know.' Jerry replied. "But what choice did we have. We thought we were doing the right thing." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "I'm calling Jax. He'll find the kids and they'll listen. They don't hate him."  
  
~*~  
  
"They need you back home."  
  
Back home? Where the hell was that? "Why?" Carly pressed onward. If he was being talkative she was going to get what she could out of him. "You're taking me away from the only home I've ever known."  
  
Sonny watched her. Did she really have no clue? This was bound to be a big blow for the fiery woman. "You have to save someone's life.' He replied and kept it at that, even though he wanted to confide everything. She would have enough surprises in the future.  
  
"Think hard." He said with a sarcastic edge. "Do you know anyone in New York?"  
  
New York? Carly shook her head blankly. "I don't know anyone in New York sorry. What does that have to do with anything?" She wouldn't rise to his bait. She had to keep him calm and talkative instead of exchanging barbs.  
  
"Everything." Sonny said shortly. Should he tell her? If she didn't know anyway what would be the harm anyway?  
  
Carly spared him a sidelong glance. Her captor had a pensive look on his face, as if he was having an internal debate with himself. "Please tell me what's on your mind?" She sounded positively sweet! If she hadn't been in such a precarious position, she would have gagged at her tone.  
  
Sonny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She had read his mind. Should he? Could He? "All right" Sonny said in a reasonable tone "There's a little girl up there that needs some bone marrow. You're getting tested."  
  
Carly turned to look him full in the face. What drugs was he on? Even she knew that only relatives matched up. "Since I don't even know anyone there it's just a waste of money buster. You have to be a relative to be a donor. And anyway there are laws against taking stuff like that from a person."  
  
"Yeah well..."The challenging tone was back in his voice. So much for her sweetness, she sighed.  
  
"Yeah well what? Those are the fact so deal!"  
  
Sonny chuckled. She had fire all right! Every time he thought she had calmed down, she attacked him again. He quite liked being kept off balance by her. It was a nice balance to Brenda's utter predictability. "You sure you don't have any relatives in New York?" He quietly asked again.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "How many ways can I say no?"  
  
This was it, his big moment to put her in his place. But did he really want to shock her? "Well I know for a fact you do." He replies. "Your mother, stepfather, uncle and his family and most importantly that baby are up there waiting for you."  
  
~*~  
  
Rick Webber shifted nervously in the limo as he waited for his call to be answered. The front desk nurse had offered to transfer him to Amy and even though Rick needed to talk to Laura he could get the medical specifics from his younger daughter.  
  
Amy had been quietly talking with Felicia as the men discussed Stefan Cassadine's possibility in Lulu's illness. When the on duty nurse told her she had a call, Amy quickly excused herself.  
  
Rick took a deep breath as he heard his daughter's approach. When she answered the phone, he could hear the tone of false happiness she was putting on. "Amy it's dad." He tried to convey a sense of calm and control into an atmosphere that he had no doubt was tense.  
  
"Dad." Amy almost wanted to cry with relief. "Laura Blackie and I have been trying to get in touch with you. Lulu is very sick. Can you come back here soon? We need you"  
  
The tone in Amy's voice made Rick's heart clench. He's been off getting married while his granddaughter fought for life. What kind of father was he to his children? Rick was more determined than ever to make things right as he clenched the phone in a tight fist. After losing one grandchild as a baby, he wouldn't give Lulu up without a fight. "I know. I just found out. MY wife and I will be right there honey." Rick didn't even realized what he had said until he heard the gasp of shock that Amy emitted.   
  
"Your what?" Her gossip radar showed itself for a second in the excited tone of her voice. All of a sudden it was gone as she recalled the gravity of the situation. "Ok dad, there's time for explanations and all later. Just get here now."  
  
"We will be." Rick assured. "Helena and I are getting on a plane now. We'll be there as soon as it lands."  
  
"Helena?" Amy asked in shock to a dead phone line.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jerry stared at the door for a long moment, scarcely believing that both of the children had gone. Where could they go and what trouble could they find in their state of agitation, he wondered as he held Alexis closer. "Let me call Jax and he'll find the kids. They'll be fine." Jerry assured in a hollow tone.  
  
"How can you be sure." Alexis' tone was mournful and Jerry's breath caught in his throat at the hopelessness in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure." He forced his voice to stay firm. He is a Cassadine after all Alexis. Your family has some amazing instincts." As Alexis settled against his shoulder, Jerry stroked her hair gently. "You'll see.' He said, not knowing if he was trying to convince himself or her. "The kids will be just fine."  
  
She winced at the way Jamie had gone from being their son, to her family. The change had begun. "I know." She said in the softest of tones. "Call Jax please, right now."  
  
Jerry grabbed the phone and dialed his brother without another word. There was nothing they could do rationally right now. The kids could have gone anywhere and most likely had. The train station was just a block away and the water shuttle only a block in the other direction. It would be fruitless for them to begin the search before calling in a lot of help.  
  
~*~  
  
Lois ran a towel through her hair as she waited for Jax to get ready. They had hurriedly showered after getting the call from Jerry. while Jax dressed, she would make some sense out of her hair. The inky tresses usually defied any discernible style, so Lois was content to let it fall as it may. The first step in doing that was to blot all the wetness out. She paced the hallway between the second bathroom and the kitchen as she set to work, wondering all the while what was going on in the Jacks family.  
  
A frantic rap on the front door made Lois jump in shock. She had been so intent on her toweling that the sound traveled like a gunshot. She moved quickly to the door and pulled it open. "Jamie?" Lois asked in surprise as he pushed the door open and stalked in. Jadzia followed, a worried expression painted upon her face that made her look so adult.  
  
"Where is he?" Jamie's voice was foggy with an emotion Lois couldn't identify.  
  
"Where is who honey?" Lois moved to hug the disturbed young man, but stopped short as he put his hands out in front of him in what was clearly a defensive mechanism.   
  
"Don't try it Lois. "Everybody needs to bloody stay away from me."  
  
Lois blinked, genuinely hurt by his behavior. He was one of her favorite relatives and they always greeted each other with an easy hug and a smile. "What's wrong hon?" she asked looking between the kids. Jamie's fury was so strong that she could feel a fissure of nervousness playing along her spine. This was serious whatever it was.  
  
"I asked you a question, now answer me." Jamie growled.  
  
"Jamie, stop it please." Jadzia pleaded in a shrill tone. The young girl looked as if she couldn't take much more stress. Lois moved immediately to her and hugged the younger girl close. Jadz needed someone and it was clear that Jamie was in no state to help her.  
  
Jax's blond head appeared at the top of the stairs. He had been alerted by the knock and the sound of voices but had been intercepted by a frantic call from Jerry. He had only said that the kids had a big shock and were on the run and enlisted Jax's help in finding them. Jax had had just enough time to tell his brother that the kids were at his penthouse, when the situation warranted his immediate intervention.  
  
"Jamie, Jadz." He said jovially as he bounded down the stairs. Whatever the problem was , he could handle it.  
  
The younger man looked at his uncle for a long moment before extending his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said in a brittle tone. "Nikolas Cassadine at your service."  
  
~*~  
  
  
"You sure you don't have any relatives in New York?" He quietly asked again.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "How many ways can I say no?"  
  
This was it, his big moment to put her in his place. But did he really want to shock her? "Well I know for a fact you do." He replied. "Your mother, stepfather, uncle and his family and most importantly that baby are up there waiting for you."  
  
Carly blinked a few times in shock, then slapped him across the face in a clean blow. The resounding crack echoed in the limo for some moments. "You lying prick." She said heatedly, yet tentatively. She knew that she'd been adopted, but that her mother was a Floridian. A Hooker the papers she had found said. But did that hooker have family in New York somewhere?  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Sonny asked as he rubbed his cheek ruefully.  
  
"You shut your damn mouth." Carly said, but her tone held little heat. "You're lying."  
  
Sonny looked at her with wide eyes. He had never expected that she had no idea. "You didn't know any of it?" he asked more gently.  
  
Carly met his brown eyes, feeling something awaken inside her at the depth of emotions in them. "I knew I was adopted." She said quietly. "And that my mother was a hooker." That was all she would give him for now. Even that was entirely too much.  
  
Sonny nodded, deep in thought. Even since he knew about Bobbie Spencer had been respectable. He had to make her aware of that. "She isn't anymore you know. She's a nurse, married to a doctor."  
  
Carly nodded. She wasn't interested in details right now. "So you're going to use me to fix some baby that wasn't given away?"  
  
Sonny winced. Her summation was dead on. "We're gonna bring you home and then we'll see what happens." He allowed.  
  
"That isn't my home." Carly said darkly. "My home is here." It was, she thought as she considered her life. The small cottage shared with Virginia, her work at the restaurant, it was a small and sometimes miserable existence but it was hers. She didn't want to change. Not yet. Someday she'd have her future but it wasn't ready yet. She didn't have all of her plans in place yet. She didn't have enough money yet. So many damn not yets resounded in her head.  
  
"It will be your home." Sonny replied. "Get to know them. Try to help them. You can't tell me that you never wanted to see what it was like and settle things with your mother."  
  
Carly started to reply, then snapped her mouth shut. He was right. She had always wanted answers. "Fine but I'm not going to be used to fix some baby. There are laws against that. Or if not, there should be."  
  
Sonny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Give it some time Carly. Meet them, get to know them. Get to love them. Then, make your decision."  
  
"I won't change my mind." Carly snapped. "No matter how warm and fuzzy these people get." But that was a lie . Her heart was already opening to the plight of the baby. Could she get beyond her feelings of hurt to help it?  
  
  
~*~  
  
Laura nearly stormed out of the hospital room in search of Lucky. She and Luke still had a lot of issues with respect to the Cassadines, something she had never anticipated. For so many years that family had been just an unpleasant memory, couples with the sting of what might have been for her first born. When Nikolas had been found dead, Laura had been inconsolable. The fact that she was being sent off the island quickly had only added to her sense of hopelessness. She had tried to put her life together again with the help of Luke, but she had never been able to forget the potential of her firstborn. Now, the thought of losing Lulu coupled with the fact that the Cassadines were again a force in her life, via Stefan, troubled her greatly. His was another problem she didn't need in her life.  
  
She skidded to a stop at the nurse's station. Her sister Amy had an expression of incredulity on her face. "what what is it Amy. Did they find a match?" Laura asked breathlessly.  
  
Amy looked at her sister as she tried to comprehend what her father had said. "Not quite." She said as her tone lowered in volume. "But dad called. Then good news, he's on his way."  
  
"And the bad?" Laura asked in a rush.  
  
"He's bringing his wife Helena."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Luke Spencer had felt bad about fighting with his wife. The Cassadines were no true threat to his family and would only stand between he and Laura if he allowed them to. "I have to go see your mother, Lu. You stay here and be a good girl" Luke felt foolish saying those words but he had to communicate with his daughter somehow. Their brief time together might be all they had. "You rest princess." He whispered as his lips caressed her ebony hair.  
  
As he hurried out, his wife was only a few steps ahead of him. I'll let her see Lucky first, he reasoned to himself as his silent footfalls ghosted hers. He looked up to smile at Amy and stopped as his wife stopped suddenly. He couldn't help but to over hear what came next.  
  
She skidded to a stop at the nurse's station. Her sister Amy had an expression of incredulity on her face. "What? What is it Amy. Did they find a match?" Laura asked breathlessly.  
  
Amy looked at her sister as she tried to comprehend what her father had said. "Not quite." She said as her tone lowered in volume. "But dad called. Then good news, he's on his way."  
  
"And the bad?" Laura asked in a rush.  
  
"He's bringing his wife Helena."  
  
Luke blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend his sister in law's words. As he saw his wife tremble, he was compelled to move to her side. "It's ok darlin'. It'll be just fine." He whispered as he brushed his lips over her golden hair. "Care to explain Amy?" Luke tried desperately to regulate his voice, for to give in to the anger that was coursing through him would scare his wife.  
  
"Helena Luke." Amy said evenly. "He said he's bringing his wife Helena. Please tell me it isn't the Helena I remember creeping around here before you two got married."  
  
Luke gave Amy a brittle smile. "I don't believe in coincidences like this darlin' First Stefan Cassadine calls Laura and now this. What are they up to."  
  
"I don't know but Frisco and Blackie will be sure to investigate." Amy replied as she gestured to them.  
  
"Good you do that. We need answers and we need em now. We have too much going on to deal with them too." Luke added grimly as he led Laura to the lounge area.  
  
"Darlin' are you all right?" Luke smoothed her hair back as he peered into her face. She looked shocked, stunned and the lack of emotion on her face concerned him. This was all so much for his sometimes delicate wife. "Laura come on." Luke said in a gentle tone.  
  
"Why are they back?" Laura turned to her husband. The whites of her eyes were reddened and her lip trembled uncontrollably as she sought the sanctuary of her husband's safe embrace. "Did they do this to her Luke?"  
  
"No no Darlin'." Luke assured quietly, though he had doubts of that himself. He'd have a toxicology screen run on his daughter immediately. In some ways, that would be a blessing, because a situation caused and maintained by drugs could be overcome much more easily in most cases than a grave medical illness. "She just got sick Laura. There's no rhyme or reason to it and no conspiracy from long forgotten enemies.  
  
"I just don't know anymore.' Laura whispered before pressing her face closer into his warmth. "Luke they're surrounding us and we can't afford the time and energy away from Lu."  
  
"We won't Laura. They won't win over us." Luke assured. And they wouldn't win. He'd protect his family with everything he had.   
  
~*~  
  
Jax's blond head appeared at the top of the stairs. He had been alerted by the knock and the sound of voices but had been intercepted by a frantic call from Jerry. He had only said that the kids had a big shock and were on the run and enlisted Jax's help in finding them. Jax had had just enough time to tell his brother that the kids were at his penthouse, when the situation warranted his immediate intervention.  
  
"Jamie, Jadz." He said jovially as he bounded down the stairs. Whatever the problem was, he could handle it.  
  
The younger man looked at his uncle for a long moment before extending his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said in a brittle tone. "Nikolas Cassadine at your service."  
  
Jax blinked three times as he studied his nephew. "Jamie what are you talking about?" he inquired in a gentle tone. "You're not Nikolas Cassadine? He's Greek and anyway, he died so many years ago. What are you playing at." His serious expression relaxed at the absurdity of his nephew's claim. Jax and Jamie often teased each other and this had to be another joke. But when he studied the chocolate brown of his nephew's eyes carefully, a shiver of pure horror ran through him. "What's going on Jamie. Have a seat and tell us."  
  
"I can't." The young man choked the words out and walked to the window before peering out. Apparently his brother hadn't been exaggeration the situation, Jax thought. The boy was more than upset; he was devastated by something.  
  
"How can we help if you won't Jamie?" Lois soft voice was most welcomed by Jax at this point. She crossed the room to place a hand on his shoulder, heartened when he stiffened but did not pull away. "Baby steps Jamie. You start slowly and we'll move on from there."  
  
"What do you want to know?" When the boy turned to face Lois, his sister and Jax, all were scared by the look of desperation on his face. He had never looked quite so on edge that anyone could recall.  
  
"Just talk to us son. Why exactly are you upset."  
  
Jamie choked off a sob and moved a little closer to his uncle. "Say that again."  
  
"Say what?" Jax was utterly confused.  
  
"Call me son." Jamie said, his voice wavering.  
  
Jax looked at Lois for a long moment. "What's wrong, son?" he asked in his gentlest voice.  
  
"I can't..." Jamie said before sinking down on the couch. He brought his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, finally lying down on the soft cushions, his sobs resonating around the room. Jadzia moved to his side and stroked his hair.  
  
"Jamie we have to. Remember we're still a family. I don't care what they say. None of them matter ok? No one here is a dirty liar."  
  
"Dirty Liar?" Lois asked in shock. "What happened? Please Jadz tell us. Jamie isn't going to be able to."  
  
Jadzia sighed and held her brother much closer. "Jamie is it ok if I tell them?" His slight nod signified his acquiescence and she pulled him even tighter before speaking. "He's right you know. He is Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
"What?" Jax's blue eyes widened. "How Jadz? How can he be two people."  
  
"That's just it, he can't be." Her voice was brittle as the irony seeped into her words. He was always a Cassadine. Apparently mom is one of them too, and she must have convinced dad to adopt him or something. His whole life is this huge lie. He doesn't even belong to our family anymore."  
  
Jax winced and shook his head. "Whatever your parents have done, Jamie you are a member of this family. I never knew anything and I'm sure my parents didn't. We love you Jamie, as a member of our family for always."  
  
Jamie raised his head and looked into his uncle's eyes. He hadn't really expected that everyone had kept this secret from him, but he just didn't know what to think and where to go. Now, he had proof that he had an ally beside Jadzia, and that knowledge gave him both comfort and strength. "Thank you." He said in a soft tone. "Just don't make me deal with Jerry and Alexis and we'll get along just fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Give it some time Carly. Meet them, get to know them. Get to love them. Then, make your decision."  
  
"I won't change my mind." Carly snapped. "No matter how warm and fuzzy these people get." But that was a lie. Her heart was already opening to the plight of the baby. Could she get beyond her feelings of hurt to help it?  
  
"And I happen to think you will." Sonny replied in a low tone. "You're gonna meet him and look at Lulu in her hospital bed and see the pain and anguish on her parent's faces.  
  
"What did you call her?" Carly asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Lulu, her name is Lesley Lu but they call her Lulu for short. She's a beautiful little girl, big blue eyes and dark hair.  
  
Carly nodded, but she really didn't want to hear any more about the little girl for now. With every word she was learning to care about the strangers and she had to enter into this in a detached mode. She couldn't care; it would only lead to the people that had thrown her away to use her. No one would use her anymore. She would make sure of that. "Enough about the kid, ok?" She asked in her sternest voice. "When we get there wake me up."  
  
Sonny started to say something, but sighed and shook his head. "Ok then." He said in a quiet voice. "I know it's a lot to deal with but you'll do it. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me?" Carly snorted as her eyes flew open. "With this kind of help, I'd hate to see what you'd do to hurt me. Or do you kidnap everyone you try to help?"  
  
Her nasty tone hung in the air between them for a moment before she snapped her eyes shut again and turned away. She couldn't deny that she was elated that she had some connection, some family, but it hurt all the same. Why didn't they want her? Could she make them love her maybe? And did she want to let them in after they had thrown her out like a bag of trash?  
  
Sonny could almost see the emotional struggle the young woman was experiencing. She did get a crappy deal in life, and he knew the whole kidnapping thing was overboard, but it had to be done. She would have never agreed to come along with him if he hadn't used force. Sonny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose absently as they sped toward the airport. She looked so alone, so angry. He knew that he had to retain control of the situation with stoic distance from her emotional plight, but her insecurity was calling to him, and with a defeated sigh, Sonny slipped an arm around the young woman's shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Even though every instinct inside him was screaming no, his sense of honor made him want to protect her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
